Life is Strange: Acts Have Consequences
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A collection of three one-shots or threeshot, focused on the aftermath of Kate's suicide attempt, my view on certain scenes that we don't actually see in the game, hope you enjoy.
1. Realization

**Life is Strange: Acts Have Consequences**

First chapter in a small three-shot I have planned, focusing on the aftermath of rescuing Kate at the end of episode 2, the three chapters are about scenes that are referenced but never seen in the game itself, namely this chapter is about Max walking Kate down and them being seen by the Blackwell students. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Realization**

The rain continued to pour, but Max barely noticed it, everything still felt so surreal.

' _I can't believe it came to this, that poor Kate…'_ She thought sadly. _'Just thinking about what could have happened if I hadn't been…Or if I'd said the wrong thing…'_

Max bit her lip, the only sounds she could hear were her own heavy breathing, Kate's choked sobs and the rain. Neither of them cared for the rain which was now practically soaking them to the bone.

"Kate, are you…?" She said softly, breaking the silence at last.

Kate sobbed again and shook her head. "I…I can't…"

Max smiled gently and slightly tightened her grip on her friend as she held her. "Okay, I get it…Take your time."

Max did her best to suppress a shudder as she glanced over at the edge of the roof, where Kate had been standing what felt like a lifetime ago; even if in reality it had only been a few minutes ago. She was glad, grateful that Kate had chosen life; that she had stepped away, reaching out to take Max's hand and stepped towards safety.

There had been one terrible heart-stopping moment when Max thought Kate was going to jump, despite her words, but it passed, much to her relief. She absently heard the door opening and knew it was David, she had seen him attempting to run up to Kate's aid when she froze time, he would never have made it, neither would she if she hadn't done that.

But she didn't dwell on the fact, Kate was safe, that was what mattered.

* * *

When he emerged on the rooftop, David was surprised, he had heard the gasps of the students as he entered the dorm building and feared he was too late. But nothing happened and he realized Kate hadn't jumped. Not knowing what to expect, what had caused the students to gasp, he had resumed his journey cautiously and now he found his answers.

' _Max Caulfield, when…how did she even?'_ He thought in shock. _'I don't know how she did it, but she did…She got up here and talked Kate down from that ledge…She saved her.'_

He shook his head, still in shock at all this. He didn't move, he couldn't, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he shared some blame in this. His actions, especially around Kate had hardly been stellar or understanding. No wonder so few trusted him but still, for things to come to this.

He sighed. _'I swear, I'm tired of fighting all the time. Just, just stay out of it, let Max handle this.'_

So he remained where he was, watching as Max continued to soothe Kate.

* * *

Kate could hardly believe it; in the space of such a short time, she had experienced such a torrent of emotions, her mind couldn't keep up. All she could say with certainty was, the feeling of fear, loneliness and depressed which had oppressed her was eased. The desire to end her own life, to put an end to the nightmare had passed, and it was all thanks to the girl now holding her and comforting her.

' _Max, you always stood by me, no matter what, even now…Thank you.'_ She thought; she knew she couldn't put off the inevitable for ever, Max was there; she knew that and drew strength from that. "Max I…I think I'm ready."

Max nodded gently, they could hear the sirens and knew the police and ambulance crew had already arrived. With a sigh, Kate shakily got to her feet, Max continued to support her as they began to make their way down. She saw David, he was pale as a sheet and looked scared. He said nothing however, simply stuck by them as they made their way down the stairs.

Finally they emerged into the courtyard, into a deathly silence. Then it was like somebody flipped a switch and they were soon swamped by the crowd. People cheering for them, congratulating Max, expressing relief that Kate was alright. Kate knew that many of these people were either responsible for her being up there in the first place, or had done nothing to help her. But she didn't care, confronted with the reality of what their actions had caused, it was clear they had realized their errors.

She just prayed they learned from them.

So it was with a lighter heart that Kate allowed herself to relax as she was taken away in the ambulance, Max was there, reassuring her, promising to visit her as soon as she could. They even made sure Kate didn't have to worry about anything outside her recovery. With Max volunteering to take care of her rabbit, Alice.

Kate smiled for the first time in a long time as the ambulance left, she had stared into the abyss, but she was still here and she was certain everything would be alright now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Atonement

**Life is Strange: Acts Have Consequences**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
stevezerohour: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next one :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Atonement**

Her mind was an utter mess, no matter how she looked at it, no matter what she thought, she couldn't escape the one awful terrifying fact.

' _It's my fault, I did this…'_ Victoria Chase thought to herself in dismay. _'No matter what anyone says, it's my fault, I know it.'_

Nathan had told her that wasn't the case, her friends had tried to help her, reassure her, but they were wrong. They told her it was Kate's decision to try and end her life.

Victoria shook her head, fighting back tears. _'Don't they see, it's my fault, I led her to that decision, I'm the one who put up the video, who tried to spread it, who tormented her, with no idea what I was really doing, how it was affecting her.'_

No matter what anyone said, Victoria blamed herself, if Max hadn't been there, if Kate had jumped, Victoria knew, despite her actions at the scene suggesting otherwise, that Kate's blood would be on her hands. As sure as if she had pushed Kate herself.

Victoria gave up the fight, letting the tears fall. _'The worst part is, there is no excuse, no reason for it…I was just cruel, cruel and heartless…How can I…?'_

She fought to compose herself and thought quietly. Only one thing came to mind and she acted upon it.

However, by the time she had wiped the tears away and was actually sitting, pen in hand, the notepaper before her, she found herself at a loss.

' _I have no idea what to say, for the first time in my life, I'm lost for words…'_ She thought sadly. _'Not only that, a note, that's the best I can come up with…It's pathetic, Kate, deserves better…'_

But truthfully, Victoria knew she couldn't give that. She just had to make do with this. One thing did comfort her however, she knew Kate well enough to know, if she could find a way to make her sincerity, the truth behind how sorry she was, show in what she wrote, Kate would understand.

She just hoped Kate's kind heart wasn't hardened by everything that happened, that she truly could find forgiveness. With those desperate thoughts in mind, Victoria immediately began writing, it was hardly adequate, but it was the best she could do. She could only hope that it was enough.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Pride

**Life is Strange: Acts Have Consequences**

Final chapter of this little collection, enjoy.

 **Reviews  
**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it makes a nice change.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Pride**

Things were relatively quiet in the Caulfield House; Vanessa and Ryan had finished dinner not too long ago and were spending time watching TV. The news was coming on and as soon as they heard the words, their attention went fully to the TV screen.

"…Eighteen year old student at Blackwell Academy attempted to commit suicide today by throwing herself off the dormitory roof." The newsreader said, reading the report.

Ryan started when he heard that. "Blackwell, God; that is…?"

Vanessa was on the edge of her seat and they watched as actual footage of the incident was shown.

The newsreader continued talking as the footage continued to be shown. "An unidentified female student was confirmed to have been the one responsible for talking down and saving the girl's life."

There, before their eyes, was footage of the girl, a young innocent looking blonde girl, being led out of the dorm building gently, by their daughter.

"Max…" Vanessa gasped in amazement. "God, that's, incredible…"

Ryan grinned, nodding. "Wow, our little girl, she's a hero."

Vanessa was still amazed, she instantly knew what she wanted to do and picked up her phone.

She quickly texted her daughter. _"_ _Max. Please call us as soon as you can. We are so proud of you for saving this girl. And we want to know how you are, so please, please get in touch. We love you!"_

She quickly sent it and waited.

It was five minutes before she got a reply and realized something must have been happening, Max was certainly busy.

" _Sorry Mom, I'll call you back in a few minutes. Swear!"_

Vanessa smiled and nodded to her husband, both content to wait, still in awe over what Max had done. When the phone finally rang, Vanessa answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

A thrill of excitement ran through her when she heard her daughter's voice. "Hi mom."

She smiled and nodded to Ryan as she spoke. "Oh honey, I'm glad to hear from you, just a second, I'll put the phone on speaker, we both want to talk to you."

She heard Max laugh softly and did so.

"Hey dad." Max said at once.

Ryan stepped up next to Vanessa, putting an arm around her waist. "Hey kiddo, how are doing?"

Max paused briefly before replying. "I'm still a little freaked out over what happened, but I'm good."

"We're both so proud of you." Ryan said happily.

Vanessa grinned as she replied. "Yes, you did something truly amazing, it takes a lot to try and talk to someone when they're troubled…but to succeed in convincing them to take a second chance, that's even more. You're a true hero Max."

She could tell, even without seeing her that Max would certainly be blushing right now.

True to form, Max's reply was humble and awkward.

"I…I didn't do much Mom, it was Kate who decided to continue living." She said; stumbling over her words.

Ryan laughed gently and reassured her. "Yes, but it was you who convinced her to make that decision Max, in our eyes, you're a hero."

They continued to talk for some time, until eventually it was clear just how tired Max was, certainly doing what she did had to have drained her. So they said farewell and the phone call ended. A couple of minutes later, Vanessa sent one more text to her daughter.

" _Thanks for letting me gush over our Blackwell hero. I miss your voice! We're very proud so milk this moment. Let us know if you want to come up for a quick getaway, okay? We love you, Maxine!"_

Smiling happily she embraced her husband as they both thought about their daughter and the miracle she had done.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
